


Father to Grandfather

by BlindJeff



Series: The Owl House Short Stories! [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dialogue Heavy, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindJeff/pseuds/BlindJeff
Summary: As much as he doesn’t want to admit it, Alador needs something from his daughter.
Series: The Owl House Short Stories! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002636
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Father to Grandfather

A recently mothered Amity lounges in her living room. Azura, her and Luz’s baby daughter, is sleeping soundly in her own room. Luz was in the human realm at the moment, something about a magic experiment that her boss wanted to try out. So with nothing to do, Amity was getting some much needed rest. Suddenly, a light knocking is heard from the front door. No one is expected for the day, and it’s unlikely Luz is finished with what she’s doing, so Amity makes her way to the door and peers through the peephole. She’s surprised to see her father, Alador, standing on the other side, alone.

Amity opens the door cautiously. “Hello, father,” she greets.

“Good morning, Amity,” Alador states with some sadness in his voice. 

There’s a pause between Alador and Amity. He’s avoiding eye contact.

Amity eventually speaks up again. “What brings you here.”

“I came to… discuss some things,” Alador answers in a monotone voice. “May I come in?”

“Of course.” Amity leads Alador to the dining room, grabbing the baby monitor from the coffee table on the way. “Would you like anything to drink?” Amity asks as Alador sits across the table.

“No, thank you,” Alador answers. There’s another pause as Amity takes her seat.

“I’m surprised to see you separated from mother,” Amity starts.

“Odalia is under house arrest, thanks to that incident.”

“How’s that going?”

“Not terrible. Of course she went down kicking and screaming, but I’ve mostly left her to her own devices.”

“And they let you go?”

“Yes. When we were being escorted to the station that day, Lilith called in before we arrived and said I was free to go. You told her I was trying to be the sobering one of the two of us as I understand it. I thank you for that.”

“You’re welcome.”

Alador is still struggling to look his daughter in the eyes. His eyes decide to focus on her now natural brown hair that drapes past her shoulder. He twiddles his fingers on the table in front of him, considering what he is going to say next. “I’m divorcing Odalia,” Alador suddenly states.

Amity is taken aback. “Why so… far along?”

“I’ve been asking myself that same question,” Alador exhales. “I should have been better. There were warnings with Edric and Emira. I shouldn’t have let it get as bad with you.”

“Are… are you asking for forgiveness?” Amity questions.

“Maybe…” Alador admits. “I didn’t want to ask for it flat out because I honestly feel like you have no reason to. You, and your siblings for that matter, have disowned my name, and for good reason.”

Amity thinks back to her child days, days with her father and her siblings. When mother wasn’t around they would go to carnivals or movies together. Zoos, parks, eat out. She remembers her father being a completely different person when not in the house, not around her mother.

“Father,” Amity breaks the silence with a soft, happy tone. “You know I can forgive you. However I do have one condition.”

Alador almost jumps at the offer, but is able to maintain his composer. “Yes my dear, anything.”

“I want you to be a better grandfather than you were a father. And to be honest with you…” Amity reaches across the table to encompass his hands. “You were an amazing dad.”

Alador can finally look Amity in the eyes. He can see his beautiful girl, and the love from her that he thought would be lost on him. 

Suddenly, crying can be heard from the baby monitor. “Would you like to get started right away?” Amity asks with some sarcasm.

“Of course,” Alador chuckles.

Now in Azura’s room, father and daughter stand over the baby’s crib. Amity gently reaches down to pick up her daughter. “Shh shh, it’s ok,” Amity attempts to console. She sniffs the air. “Well I guess someone needs a change.”

“Please, allow me,” Alador offers.

“Why thank you father.” Amity hands Azura to Alador and makes her way to grab a fresh diaper.

Alador takes Azura to the changing station in the room. Amity brings him the fresh diaper, he rolls up his sleeves, and within seconds the baby is changed. Alador holds the now calmed Azura in his arms, staring at her lovingly. Suddenly, Azura starts crying again.

“Oh she’s probably hungry,” Amity considers. She reaches her arms out, and Alador gives the baby back to her mother.

“Do you breast or bottle feed?” Alador asks.

“I usually breastfeed.”

“Well I’m sure you don’t need your father around for that. I’ll take my leave to get out of your way then.”

“Oh I have some bottles downstairs if you wish to stay longer.”

“No it’s quite fine. I better go back home anyways. Your mother is probably wondering where I am.” 

“Well in that case…” Amity pushes herself up to plant a kiss on Alador’s cheek. “Thank you father, for coming back.”

Alador leans down slightly to kiss Amity’s forehead. “Thank you dear, for giving me a second chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Progress on the Boscha story is slow, but progressing. Lack of motivation, writers block, working on five stories at once in my head, and a new Magic: The Gathering set just dropped, so that’s eating a lot of my time. Feedback, is as always, appreciated. And I’ll hopefully see y’all in the next chapter of Boscha Wins!


End file.
